Fever
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Bella gets a fever in the middle of the night, and Edward's there to take care of her until she gets better. Please review.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That right belongs with Stephenie Meyer only._

_--_

I didn't tell Edward that my throat hurt slightly as I went to bed that night, with him lying next to me. I didn't want him to worry, make a big deal out of things, and he would probably force me to choke down some unnecessary medicine.

But I was so glad he was there when I woke up at three in the morning.

I was tossing and turning and Edward's arm reached across my waist to hold me firmly in place. "Bella?!" he sounded alarmed. "Bella, what's the matter?"

I rolled over to look him in the eyes. "Edward," I said hoarsely. "I don't feel good."

And that was an understatement. I was freezing, my body shivering, and I felt like a pile of crap. I could tell I had a high fever.

He let go of me right away, and slid farther away. He reached down to the end of the bed and pulled a thicker blanket over me. He looked extremely worried, and frustrated as he couldn't do much.

"Do you want me to take you to Carlisle?" he asked me.

"Edward. It's just a fever. Plus, what if Charlie wakes up and I'm not here?" It was hard to get the words out, as my teeth were clamping together uncontrollably. It was getting worse.

His eyes tightened, and he reached out to comfort me, but then as suddenly as he had made the gesture, he dropped his hand and stood up. "Let me get you some medicine."

I lay there, shivering uncontrollably, under the two, thick blankets when Edward returned with a glass of water and two tablets.

I needed some help sitting up, and Edward pulled his sleeve down to cover his ice cold hand and placed it behind the blanket on my back to help me sit up. I could tell he was frustrated not being able to be so close to me.

I held out my hand weakly, taking the tablets from him and popping them in my mouth. I reluctantly drank some water, but it hurt my throat and I shook my head at Edward, who was trying to get me to drink some more.

"All right, lie down," he gently pushed me back down on the bed, and stood there, staring at me.

I stared up, resisting the urge to close my eyes and go to sleep. "Will you please lie down with me, Edward?"

His eyes softened, and he kneeled down beside my bed. "I don't think I should. It'll only make you colder."

My eyes were already drooping. "Please, Edward? I'm all wrapped up in the blankets anyway."

He pulled up a chair from my computer desk. "How about if I just sit right here by you?"

I sighed, deciding it was the best I would get. "Kay. Thanks, Edward."

He lightly touched his palm to my forehead and then pulled it back right away. "Wow. You have a really high temperature, Bella," he murmured.

But I didn't answer as my eyes were already closed, half asleep. "Mm," I sighed.

"Sleep, my Bella," he whispered in my ear right before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I awoke a few hours later in a cold sweat. I was burning up. "Edward?" I called out to him, thrashing my sheets around.

I heard the chair squeak next to me, and he helped me in pulling the rest of the blankets off, untangling me.

"Bella?" he sounded worried. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hot," I mumbled. At least the shivers were gone.

Edward immediately got around to the other side of the bed and lay right next to me, pulling me right into his arms, my whole body pressed against every line of his.

I sighed into his neck, content. He felt amazing; his cool skin helping a great deal.

"You feel good," I murmured.

He chuckled. "I'm glad I could finally help." His hand pushed my long hair off the back of my neck, and then placed his cool hand there, where I felt the hottest. He knew exactly how to help.

"Is Charlie up yet?" I asked him, my head resting in the crook of his neck, with my eyes closed.

"He already went fishing," he told me, moving his hand to rub my back in gentle circles. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

"I think it's time for some more medicine."

"No," I moaned. I didn't want him to let go of me. "Don't leave me."

He hesitated for a second. "All right, maybe in a little while."

We didn't say anything for a long moment. His hand was moving up and down my back, soothing me. I was already starting to fall back asleep again. "What's on the agenda for today? Does Alice want to meet with us about wedding plans?" I asked sleepily.

"You're not doing anything today except for lying here on this bed," he told me sternly.

I didn't protest. As long as he was going to be here too, that was fine with me.

I stifled a yawn. "You're going to stay with me, aren't you?"

"Of course," Edward smiled gently and started running his fingers through my silky hair. "Now go back to sleep. You need your rest."

I obliged, snuggling closer into him and falling asleep almost instantly.

The next time when I awoke, I opened my eyes and stared straight into Edward's topaz ones. I felt a whole lot better and I smiled at him.

He looked at me, anxious. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"A lot better," my voice sounded a lot clearer also.

He returned the smile. "I'm glad. Stay right here; you should have some medicine now."

He pulled his arms out free from underneath me and I reluctantly let him go. However, he was back in just seconds with a fresh glass of water in his hands and two small tablets.

He sat behind me, pulling me into his lap and sitting me upright. I placed the tablets on the back of my tongue and he lifted the cool glass of water to my mouth, helping me drink.

His hand rubbed against my bare arm. "You still feel a bit warmer than usual," he murmured. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. My legs are sore, though." I stretched my legs out, feeling the ache everywhere. Some of my stomach muscles dully throbbed too.

He reached down and started massaging my thigh. "Charlie's just around the corner. I better head home and get my car."

I sighed. "All right."

He gently slid me off his lap, and pressed his lips delicately to my forehead. Then, he smiled at me and was out the window.

I heard the front door open downstairs, and I sat up, leaning against the headboard waiting for Charlie to come in. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in, Dad," I said.

He entered and grinned at me. "How are you, Bells?"

I hesitated, and then decided on not telling him that I had spent the whole night with a high fever. He would make me stay home all day, and I was hoping I could head over to Edward's if Edward agreed.

"I'm great, Dad. How was fishing?"

"It was good. Caught some big ones today," he grinned at me.

I smiled back and hopped up, ignoring the pain in my legs. "I'm gonna go get ready," I told him, grabbing my bathroom bag off the floor and sliding past him in the doorway.

"All right," he closed the door behind me, and trudged back down the stairs.

I hurriedly got ready and changed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans waiting for Edward to come over. I was eating cereal when the doorbell rang.

Charlie, who was sitting right across from me, raised his eyebrows. "...comes around so early," I caught the last bit of his grumbling and he stalked off upstairs to his room and I went to the front door to let Edward in.

I swung open the door and there was my own personal miracle. "Good morning, Bella," he said politely, as he reached a finger up to gently stroke my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled back at him. "A lot better. Can we meet up with Alice today at your house? I don't want to be stuck at home all day."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're willing to plan the wedding with Alice? You must really be sick."

I laughed. "No, I just don't want to be home all day with you, under the watchful eye of Charlie."

He grinned. "Good point. But, I don't think you should be out today. It's colder than usual, and you might get sick again."

I pouted. "Edward! I'm fine."

He sighed, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Don't be difficult, Bella. I'm trying to keep you healthy. Let's just stay inside today."

"But Charlie's home," I complained.

"That's fine. We can watch TV."

I stared into his eyes, and there wasn't a hint of compromise in them. "Fine," I grumbled, grabbing his hand, and pulling him to the living room.

Edward pulled me down next to him, his arms wrapping around my waist, my head lying on his chest. He pulled a thin blanket over me that was draped across the couch. I hoped Charlie wouldn't come down anytime soon. But if he did, Edward would know.

Edward picked up the remote from the side table and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels.

"Edward, there's nothing on. Why can't we just go to your house and I can rest there?"

"Because I don't want to take you outside. It's pouring."

"It's always pouring," I grumbled.

Edward sighed, and turned off the TV. "You sound a bit cranky. I don't think you got enough sleep last night."

"I'm not cranky. I'm just bored."

A mischievous look came into his eyes, and then he bent down to press his cool lips to mine gently. His right arm tightened around my waist, while he placed his other hand behind my head on the couch, his fingers tightening in my hair.

I eagerly reached up, and twined my fingers up into his hair, pulling him closer.

We were starting to pass his boundary lines. I didn't even care that Charlie was upstairs. Taking advantage of Edward's current state, I pressed myself closer to him, and he didn't push me away.

His lips were still moving, gently, but urgently against mine. His ice cold tongue traced the outline of my lips, and I shivered. But then, I felt his hands begin to loosen in my hair, and around my waist, and he sighed, putting some space between our faces.

"Are you still bored?"

"No," I whispered.

"Charlie's coming down," he whispered against my lips, gently kissing me once more, before sitting up, and helping my woozy self sit up straight.

I crossed my arms. He was just such a tease.

_I kind of don't like the way it turned out at the end, but oh well. Please review. _


End file.
